mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Mario Kart DS
|Genre=Rennspiel |Spielmodi=1-8 Spieler |Plattform(en)=Nintendo DS |Alterseinstufung= }} Mario Kart DS ist der Handheld-Nachfolger des Rennspieles Mario Kart Super Circuit für den Game Boy Advance und den Nintendo DS. Das Spiel ist der direkte Nachfolger von Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. Es ist ein Autorennen, das mit GO-Karts betrieben wird, und das fünfte aus der Mario Kart-Serie. Es sind sowohl 16 neue Strecken als auch 16 neu aufgelegte Strecken vorhanden. Man muss im Gegensatz zum Vorgänger keine Münzen mehr einsammeln, doch es gibt einen neuen Rennmissionen-Modus, in dem Aufgaben wie 'Sammle die 10 Itemboxen ein' zu erledigen sind. Am Ende jedes Rennmissionen-Levels, bestehend aus jeweils acht Missionen, wartet ein Bossgegner. Ebenso ist neu, dass man im Wettkampfmodus auch Insignienraser spielen kann oder in Ballonbalgerei seine Ballons mithilfe des Mikrofons oder dem Select-Knopf aufblasen muss. Steuerung Die Steuerung ist an den kleinen Handheld perfekt angepasst. Charaktere Werte Fahrtechniken Kursiv gedruckte Texte stammen aus der Spielanleitung. Die Techniken ähneln denen aus Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. * Turbostart - Diese Technik zieht sich durch alle Mario Kart-Spiele. Drücke und halte , wenn die Zwei im Countdown fast ausgeblendet ist, um einen Turbostart auszuführen. Achte auf das Timing und drücke anschließend ! Fährt man im falschen Moment los, wird der Turbo schwächer. Betätigt man den Knopf zu lange, bleibt der Wagen in einer Rauchwolke liegen. * Drift - Du kannst einen Power-Slide durchführen, indem du zunächst und anschließend gedrückt hältst, während du das nach links bzw. rechts drückst. Mit dem Power-Slide kannst du ohne Geschwindigkeitsverlust durch die Kurven driften. Drücke kurz vor der Kurve und lenke anschließend! Ohne diese Technik würde man viel Geschwindigkeit verlieren - entweder, weil man über die Streckenbegrenzung fährt, oder absichtlich langsamer fährt, um durch die Kurve zu gelangen. * Mini-Turbo - Diese Technik gibt dir für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde einen Temposchub. Drücke beim Driften bis von den Reifen Funken sprühen. Lass los und durch den Mini-Turbo düst du davon. Die Funken sind zunächst blau, werden dann aber größer und orange. * Draften - Diese Technik stammt aus Mario Kart 64, war im Vorgänger nicht mehr dabei. Sie besteht darin, etwa vier Sekunden direkt hinter einem Fahrer zu fahren, um durch dessen Windschatten einen Temposchub zu erhalten. Dieser besteht nur kurze Zeit und ermöglicht häufig, den Vordermann zu überholen. Strecken Nitro-Grandprix (neue Strecken) Retro-Grandprix (Strecken aus Vorgänger-Spielen) Spielbare Klassen * 50 cm³ (ab Anfang) * 100 cm³ (ab Anfang) * 150 cm³ (ab Anfang) * 150 cm³ SPIEGEL (freischalten durch beenden von 150 cm³) Zeitfahren Wie in jedem Teil ist auch hier das Zeitfahren wieder vertreten. Siehe Zeitfahren Wettkampf * Insignien-Raser * Ballon-Balgerei Wettkampf-Arenen Rennmissionen Zum ersten Mal wurden in Mario Kart DS Rennmissionen eingeführt, seitdem gab es sie nur in Mario Kart Tour wieder. Die Missionen sind in 7 Level mit jeweils acht Missionen plus eine Boss-Mission unterteilt. Abhängig von der Leistung in einer Mission (etwa Zeit oder Gegentreffer) wird der Spieler mit Rängen bewertet, es gibt: E-, D-, C-, B-, A-, Stern-, Zwei-Stern- und Drei-Stern-Rang. Level 1 * Mission 1-1: Fahre der Reihe nach durch die 5 nummerierten Tore! (Achterpiste) * Mission 1-2: Sammle die 15 Münzen ein! (Peachs Piste) * Mission 1-3: Zerstöre die 10 Itemboxen! (Yoshi-Kaskaden) * Mission 1-4: Nimm den Stern und triff 5 Cheep Cheeps! (Cheep Cheep-Strand) * Mission 1-5: Fahre der Reihe nach durch die 6 nummerierten Tore! (Nintendo DS) * Mission 1-6: Fahre aus dem Haus und zwar... rückwärts! (Luigi's Mansion) * Mission 1-7: Sammle die 20 Münzen ein! (Kuhmuh-Farm) * Mission 1-8: Setze 4 Power-Slide Turboboosts für 1 Runde ein! (Marios Piste 1) * Bosslevel: Dränge Big Bully mithilfe der Pilze von der Plattform! Level 2 * Mission 2-1: Zerbrich die 10 Holzkisten mit deinem Kart! (Piazzale Delfino) * Mission 2-2: Sammle die 10 Münzen ein! (Achterpiste) * Mission 2-3: Fahre der Reihe nach durch die 5 nummerierten Tor! (Donut-Ebene 1) * Mission 2-4: Zerstöre die 5 Itemboxen! (Luigi's Mansion) * Mission 2-5: Sammle die 20 Münzen ein! (Cheep Cheep-Strand) * Mission 2-6: Setze Bob-ombs ein, um die 5 Pokeys zu zerstören! (Glühheisse Wüste) * Mission 2-7: Fahre der Reihe nach durch die 10 nummerierten Tore! (Luigis Piste) * Mission 2-8: Setze 6 Power-Slide Turboboosts für 3 Runden ein! (Baby-Park) * Bosslevel: Triff Zyklaps Pupille mit 3 Panzern! Level 3 * Mission 3-1: Zerstöre die 5 Itemboxen! (Waluigi-Flipper) * Mission 3-2: Fahre der Reihenach durch die 5 nummierierten Tore aber... rückwärts! (Piazzale Delfino) * Mission 3-3: Sammle die 15 Münzen und weiche dem Kettenhund aus! (Luigis Piste) * Mission 3-4: Erreiche vor Yoshi das Ziel! (Yoshi-Kaskaden) * Mission 3-5: Fahre der Reihe nach durch die 8 nummierierten Tore! (Röhren-Platz) * Mission 3-6: Triff Monty Maulwurf 5-mal mit einem Panzer! (Kuhmuh-Farm) * Mission 3-7: Setze 10 Power-Slide Turboboosts für 1 Runde ein! (Pilz-Pass) * Mission 3-8: Sammle die 20 Münzen ein! (Finstervilla) * Bosslevel: Erreiche vor Gumboss das Ziel! Level 4 * Mission 4-1: Erreiche vor Donkey Kong das Ziel! (DK Alpin) * Mission 4-2: Zerstöre 20 Krabben! (Palmenblatt) * Mission 4-3: Erreiche vor demroten Wagen das Ziel! (Pilz-Pass) * Mission 4-4: Fahre der Reihe nach durch die 7 nummerierten Tore! (Glühheisse Wüste) * Mission 4-5: Sammle die 15 Münzen und weiche den Wummps aus! (Bowsers Festung 2) * Mission 4-6: Zerstöre die 10 Itemboxen und weiche den Trugitems aus! (Schoko-Sumpf) * Mission 4-7: Fahre durch die 10 Tore! (Waluigi-Flipper) * Mission 4-8: Setze 9 Power-Slide Turboboosts für 1 Runde ein! (Luigis Piste) * Bosslevel: Sammle 50 Münzen und weiche König Boo aus! Level 5 * Mission 5-1: Erreiche vor dem wilden Kettenhund das Ziel! (Peachs Schlossgarten) * Mission 5-2: Fahre rückwärts, sammle 15 Münzen ein und weiche den Schneemännern aus! (Polar-Parcours) * Mission 5-3: Zerstöre die 5 Itemboxen! (Koopa-Strand 2) * Mission 5-4: Fahre der Reihe nach durch die 10 nummerierten Tore! (Bowsers Festung 2) * Mission 5-5: Fahre innerhalb des Zeitlimits eine Runde in die falsche Richtung! (Pilz-Brücke) * Mission 5-6: Sammle die 18 Münzen ein! (Süsse Torte) * Mission 5-7: Mission 5-1:Fahre der Reihenach durch die 8 nummerierten Tore! (DK Alpin) * Mission 5-8: Erreiche vor Mario das Ziel! (Marios Piste) * Bosslevel: Triff König Bob-omb mit 3 Bob-ombs! Level 6 * Mission 6-1: Fahre rückwärts über die rotierende Achse! Fällst du hinunter, verlierst du! (Bowsers Festung) * Mission 6-2: Hol dir Sterne und überfahre 15 Rocky Schraubschlüssel! (Fliegende Festung) * Mission 6-3: Sammle die 30 Münzen ein! (Schoko-Insel 2) * Mission 6-4: Zerstöre die 10 Itemboxen! (Block-Fort) * Mission 6-5: Fahre der Reihe nach durch die 8 nummerierten Tore! (Wolkenpiste) * Mission 6-6: Setze 14 Power-Slides Turboboostes für 1 Runde ein! (Yoshis Piste) * Mission 6-7: Sammle die 40 Münzen ein! (Ticktack-Trauma) * Mission 6-8: Erreiche vor Peach das Ziel! (Peachs Schlossgarten) * Bosslevel: Setze Pilzturbos ein, um den Eis-Bully 3-mal von der Plattform zu stoßen! Level 7 * Mission 7-1: Setze 6 Power-Slide Turbobbosts für 1 Runde ein! (Regenbogen-Boulevard) * Mission 7-2: Erreiche vor Bowser das Ziel! (Bowsers Festung) * Mission 7-3: Fahre innerhalb des Zeitlimits 2 Runden! (Ticktack-Trauma) * Mission 7-4: Setze Panzer ein, um die 30 Gumbas innerhalb des Zeitlimits zu besiegen! (Marios Piste) * Mission 7-5: Sammle die 20 Münzen ein! (Wario-Arena) * Mission 7-6: Fahre der Reihe nach durch die 8 nummerierten Tore! (Nintendo DS) * Mission 7-7: Fahre rückwärts, sammle 12 Münzen ein und weiche den Feuerstrahlen aus! (Fliegende Festung) * Mission 7-8: Zerstöre die 10 Itemboxen und weiche Trugitems aus! (Spukpfad) * Bosslevel: Erreiche vor Wiggler das Ziel! (Pilz-Brücke) Level 7 ist erst verfügbar, wenn alle Missionen in den Leveln 1 bis 6 mit mindestens Stern-Rang abgeschlosen wurden. Items Items, die mit einem * markiert sind, können hinterhergezogen werden und dienen so als Schild vor Angreifern. Dazu wird oder gedrückt gehalten. Zum Ablegen des Items wird die Taste/der Knopf losgelassen. Das gehaltene Item kann sich lösen, wenn der Benutzer herumgeschleudert wird. Um ein Item zu erhalten, fährt man durch die serientypischen Item-Boxen. Welches Item erscheint, ist zufällig. Je schlechter aber die momentane Platzierung, desto mächtiger das Item. Wer bereits ein Item besitzt, kann kein weiteres erhalten. Zieht man das Item hinter sich her oder setzt es ein, kann ein neues aufgenommen werden. Vor dem neuen muss jedoch das alte Item benutzt werden. Items, die wahlweise hinter sich hergezogen werden können, können sowohl nach vorn als auch nach hinten geworfen werden. Dazu wird gehalten und dann oder gedrückt. Überprüft vorher, wo euer Gegner fährt, und beachtet die Geschwindigkei und Flugbahn des Items, um einen Treffer zu erzielen. Retro-Items Neue Items Punkteverteilung Hier ist die Punkteverteilungsliste Auszeichnungen Screwattack/ Gametrailer * Platz 6: Best Mario Games of all the times Anspielungen auf andere Spiele * Super Mario World - Bowsers Kart "Einsitzer" basiert auf seinem Clown-Kutsche, der hier erstmals auftrat. * Super Mario Bros. 3 - Die Fliegende Festung verweist auf die zahlreichen Level mit Luftschiffen. Die Glühheisse Wüste enthält viele Elemente aus Welt 2 wie die Sengende Sonne und Feuerschlangen. Auch Teile der Wasser- und der Sand-Arena aus den Boss-Kämpfen stammen von hier. * Super Mario 64 - Die Strecke Ticktack-Trauma basiert auf dem gleichnamigen Kurs. * Super Mario 64 DS - Die Bosse stammen aus diesem Spiel. * Super Mario Sunshine - Die Strecke Piazzale Delfino basiert auf Piazza Delfino. * Luigi's Mansion - Luigis Schreckweg 08/25 ist angelehnt an den Schreckweg 08/16. * Donkey Kong Country-Serie - DKs Rambi-Jeep wurde dem Nashorn Rambi nachempfunden. * Wario Land 4 - Warios Räumfahrzeug hat große Ähnlichkeit mit seinem Wario-Schlitten. * Super Mario Kart - In jedem Retro-Cup ist eine Strecke aus diesem Spiel fahrbar. * Mario Kart 64 - In jedem Retro-Cup ist eine Strecke aus diesem Spiel fahrbar. * Mario Kart: Super Circuit - In jedem Retro-Cup ist eine Strecke aus diesem Spiel fahrbar. * Mario Kart: Double Dash!! - In jedem Retro-Cup ist eine Strecke aus diesem Spiel fahrbar. Anspielungen zu diesem Spiel * Mario Kart Wii - In der nachfolgenden Ausgabe der Serie erscheinen mit Yoshis Kaskaden, Glühheiße Wüste '', ''Peachs Schlossgarten und Piazzale Delfino ''vier Strecken aus MKDS in Retropokalen. * Auch in ''Mario Kart 7 gibt es wieder Retrostrecken, da sind es Luigis Mansion, Waluigi-Flipper, DK Alpin und die Fliegende Festung. * Auch in ''Mario Kart 8'' gibt es wieder Retrostrecken, hier sind es Cheep-Cheep-Strand, Wario-Arena und Ticktack-Trauma. Trivia * R.O.B. ist in diesem Spiel erstmals spielbar. Das nächste Spiel, in dem R.O.B. spielbar ist, ist Super Smash Bros. Brawl. * Knochentrocken hat in diesem Spiel seinen ersten Auftritt als fahrbarer Charakter in der Mario Kart-Serie. * Dies ist das erste Spiel der Mario Kart-Serie, in dem freischaltbare Fahrer Strecken besitzen. * Es ist das erste Handheld-Spiel, indem Daisy spielbar ist. * Waluigi taucht auf. Anders als in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! und Mario Kart Wii muss man ihn freischalten. Galerie en:Mario Kart DS es:Mario Kart DS fr:Mario Kart DS it:Mario Kart DS ja:マリオカートDS pl:Mario Kart DS fi:Mario Kart DS no:Mario Kart DS nl:Mario Kart DS da:Mario Kart DS ! Kategorie:Mario Kart-Serie Kategorie:Nintendo DS-Spiel Kategorie:Spiel Kategorie:2005-Spiel Kategorie:Rennspiel